Pensando en ti Thinking of you
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Cuando este con el estare pensando en ti. ¿Que pasaria si hoy te digo cuanto te quiero? Pesimo resumen, mi primer fanfic, lean y dejen reviews. No sean crueles por favor


**THINKING OF YOU**

**A Ben 10 FanFic**

**Aclaración: ****Ben 10 no me pertenece solo a su respectivo dueño, lo mismo pasa con la canción de Katie Perry. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo es para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias:** **BLABLA** letra en español

**BLABLA** letra en ingles

Miro a su alrededor al abrir sus verdes ojos, otra vez se sentía culpable, otra vez lo había hecho…

**Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer**

**Una vez que has probado la perfección**

**Como una manzana colgando de un árbol**

**Tomo la más madura, aún tengo la semilla**

**Comparasons**** are easily done**

**once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple handing from a tree**

**I pick the ripest on i still got the seed**

Ella sabia que todo lo que tenia era todo lo que ella había "soñado" pero aun asi se sentía vacía por dentro. Llevaba una buena vida, se había casado con Kevin hace 5 años aun siendo los dos muy jóvenes, había terminado sus estudios con honores, era una de los mejores plomeros que había en su planeta y sus habilidades habían aumentado al máximo, pero aun así sentía que todo eso no le correspondía…

**Tú dices, sigue adelante, pero, ¿a dónde voy?**

**Creo que lo mejor es lo único que conozco**

**you said move on where do i go**

**I guess second best is all i will know**

Si era todo lo que escuchaba en su cabeza, esas palabras que Ben le dijo el día de su boda

FLASHBACK:

Una Gwen preocupada se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación donde se preparaba la novia, en eso entra Ben:

¿Por que estas tan preocupada? Es tu gran día – decía Ben

Lo siento, es que no estoy muy segura por la decisión que estoy tomando- decía muy nerviosa Gwen

No te preocupes, sabes que estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomes, así que sigue adelante yo siempre te estaré apoyando-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Y aun así le hizo caso; "que estupida que fui" se decía ella. Debió haber suspendido la boda, explicarle a Kevin el porque no podía aceptar su petición y decirle a Ben todo lo que sentía por el…. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, lo único que podía hacerla feliz cuando estaba con Kevin era pensar en el.

**Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti**

**Qué puedo hacer si**

**Tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche**

**Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos**

**Cause when im with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh i wish that i was looking into your eye**

¿Y que podía hacer ahora? Todo lo que ella quería estaba por perderlo para siempre ese día, sabia que lo había empezado a perder desde que el conoció a Julie. Pero no era su culpa, era solamente la de ella por no haberle dicho nada de lo que sentía y ahora sabia que había cometido un grave error, uno que le costo toda su felicidad.

**Eres como un indio verano en medio del invierno**

**Como un caramelo duro con una sorpresa en el centro**

**¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si ya he tenido una vez lo mejor?**

**Dices que hay muchos peces en el mar**

**Así que probaré las aguas**

**You're like an indian summer in the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

**how do i get better once ive had the best**

**You said there's tons of fish in the waters**

**So the waters i will test**

Lo único que le quedaba de su felicidad eran los recuerdos de los veranos que pasaba con el Abuelo Max, si lo reconocía, Ben no le agradaba para nada en un principio; pero después de saber que casi lo perdería cuando el Omnitrix entro en modo de autodestrucción; no pudo negar más ese sentimiento que la absorbía por completo. De repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una presencia que la abrazaba de atrás.

Madrugaste, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- decía suavemente un Kevin aun somnoliento

Es que… - Gwen no sabia que decir- es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de la boda, pasar por la casa de mis tíos, acompañar a Julie a la peluquería y por ultimo pasar por lo de mis padres para explicarles bien donde es el lugar de la boda ya que no saben como llegar ahí, sin contar unos papeles importantes que debo hacer.-

Ok te recogeré en la casa de tus padres una hora antes de la boda, te amo amor – y Kevin le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de Gwen

**Él besó mis labios, yo saboreaba tu boca**

**Él se me acercó, yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma**

**He kissed my lips i taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in, i was discussed with myself**

Y llego la hora; el novio se encontraba en la puerta de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados, cuando quedo deslumbrado al verla llegar con un vestido negro y un chal a tono acompañada por supuesto de su esposo Kevin. No sabia que decir, se veía esplendida, pero no tenia y ni tuvo el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía pues el ya sabia que no se fijaría en el nunca y menos aun siendo su primo; pero estaba muy equivocado.

**Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti**

**Qué puedo hacer si**

**Tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche**

**Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos**

**Cause when im with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh i wish that i was looking into your....**

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar faltaba poco para que la novia llegara, y ella no podía soportarlo mas, tenia que confesárselo de alguna forma.

Ben, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Claro que si vamos a la habitación donde se prepara el sacerdote- dijo Ben y fueron a ese lugar- Y bien Gwen, ¿Qué me tenias que decir?

Ben yo te lo tengo que decir de una vez, no te lo puedo ocultar una segundo mas: TE AMO!!- Y Gwen salio corriendo de ese lugar

Ben no sabia que hacer se sentía tan estupido al no mostrar ninguna reacción a la confesión de Gwen, espero tanto tiempo ese momento y ahora que sabia que era correspondido no había hecho nada solo se quedo inmóvil, pero ya no había marcha atrás; ahora los dos tenían vidas bastante distintas de las que tenían antes, y además, era un Tenyson, y los Tenyson no rompían sus promesas; y menos la que Ben tenia con Julie.

**Lo mejor y, oh, cómo me arrepiento**

**¿Cómo pude haberte dejado ir?**

**Y ahora, ahora he aprendido la lección**

**Jugué con fuego y me quemé**

**Oh, creo que deberías saberlo**

**The best and oh i do regret**

**How could i let myself let you go**

**And now, now the lessons learned**

**I touched and i was burned**

**oh i think you should know**

Quien no se encontraba en esa boda, todos los amigos y familiares no pensaban faltar para ese gran evento; se encontraban desde la Tía Vera hasta Cooper e incluso, aunque no se creyera, Cash y JT. La novia se veía esplendida, todos la admiraban menos una persona, la dama de honor que a pedido del novio había accedido a acompañar a Julie hasta el altar donde se encontraba Ben. La ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo con total normalidad; hasta que llego el momento de los votos; ella no lo soporto mas, le pidió a Kevin que la llevara al aire fresco con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien; pero ella y Ben sabían perfectamente que no era así.

**Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti**

**Qué puedo hacer si**

**Tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche**

**Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos **

**Mirándote a los ojos, mirándote a los ojos**

**Cause when im with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one who was spending the night**

**Oh i wish that i was looking into your eye, your eyes, your eye**

Después de la ceremonia; los novios salieron con total normalidad, en la puerta de la iglesia se encontraban ellos dos saludando a los amigos e invitándolos a la recepción. En ese momento se acerca Kevin a saludar a los novios.

Ben te felicito de parte mía y de Gwen, perdónala, no se pudo quedar porque se sentía mal por el calor y me pidió que te dejara esto- le da a Ben lo que parecía ser una carta- yo ahora mismo me voy hacia la recepción; Gwen nos esta esperando allí- y se retiro del lado de los novios.

Ben en el camino hacia el salón donde se celebraba la recepción lee la carta que Gwen le escribió…

¿Que dice la carta?- Le pregunta Julie

No, no es nada, solo una disculpa por haberse retirado de la ceremonia un rato antes- decía esto Ben al mismo tiempo que guardaba la carta en su bolsillo.

Pero esa carta no era una disculpa… era una confesión y un deseo de felicidad de Gwen hacia el, ahora el se sentía culpable y cobarde por todo el amor que ella le dio en secreto y que el no supo ver.

**¿No vendrás y derribarás la puerta**

**y me llevarás lejos?**

**No más errores**

**Porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme, quedarme**

**wont you walk through and**

**bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes**

**cause in your eyes i'd like to stay**

En otro lugar, en un salón decorado para lo que parecía ser una recepción; se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes…

Fue lo mejor para el- pensaba- Ben si sos feliz así yo lo seré también de alguna forma.

Y con los ojos todavía rojos de tanto llorar se dirigía hacia donde estaba su marido con la esperanza de encontrar en sus ojos la felicidad que había encontrado en algún tiempo lejano en los ojos verdes de su primo.


End file.
